


Voltron — The Legend Continues

by Avatarvoltron



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 03:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20269192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avatarvoltron/pseuds/Avatarvoltron
Summary: Deca-phoebs have passed since Voltron’s last battle, and the paladins, separated by their new lives, find themselves facing rising conflicts regarding the galactic coalition, and an unexplainable threat of disturbance among the peace in the universe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you’ll enjoy this story, and just note that the name at the top of each chapter means that the chapter will be told by that character’s point of view. 
> 
> Thanks!

—Pidge—

“Come on, Matt, we've got to get these new ships running in less than two vargas!" Pidge yelled across the room, adjusting her glasses for the umpteenth time that day; it was getting to be exhausting moving her arm up and down all day—but then, she had a lot more strenuous work with her inventions. Adjusting pieces of plastic a few times should be nothing.

Matt chuckled as he tightened a few bolts on one of the smaller ships. "Relax, little sis, I've got this all under control. Besides, it's hours, remember?"

Pidge shook her head, ignoring the remark about the difference in time slices, and how she'd seemed to merge them all together after a while. Her hair had gotten longer in the years since voltron, so it now swung from just above her shoulders as she moved. "Representative Morris has specifically ordered them for later this evening to present to the Galactic Coalition. If we don't have them by then—"

"The rest of the universe will believe that we're slow, unhelpful to the coalition, a disgrace to the universe, etcetera etcetera." Matt walked over to his sister and ruffled her hair. "Look, Pidge, I've got this under control, but if you don't feel that way, why don't we call on those creative people? The Ollani?"

"I think you mean the Olkari. And Morris wants us to be able to create this stuff on our own." She placed her hand protectively on her head and turned around to face him. "I'm sorry. I'm just a little stressed because Morris has been breathing down my neck for the past month. I want to get back to inventing my own things, not just weapons."

Matt nodded slowly. "I understand. Listen, I'll gather Rizavi and the rest of her crew. Honestly, I think all I have to do is ask her for one team and she'll bring me the whole school." 

He flashed a grin and Pidge allowed herself a small smile. One smile, then back to work. Just as she was about to turn to give one final twist of the wrench Matt picked her up and dumped her outside the door.

"What are you doing?!" She cried out as he began to shut her out.

"This is for your own good, little sis!" He yelled out as the heavy metal clanged shut. Pidge threw herself against it, then cursed when pain shot through her whole body.

"Quiznak!" She muttered. "Now I have no excuse not to prepare. Damn you, Matt."

As she made her way through the garrison halls, she couldn't help but marvel at how much had changed. The trophies on the walls were now replaced with images of the galactic coalition and maps of the planets. Earthly medals were nothing now that there was knowledge of alien life. 

Not to mention alliances with them.

She made her way up the back stairwell and to her quarters, a small apartment that had once been for a stay in teacher. 

It was simple, as all things in the garrison were. Small kitchen, even smaller bathroom, a table to eat at, and a bed. 

She'd kept some of the previous belongings on the wall, such as a few math posters and one enormous chalkboard that she was too stubborn to ask anyone for help with. 

Overall, it was pretty much the same. Pidge hardly spent any time in her apartment, anyway. There was one thing she insisted to herself on changing: the picture taped above her bed.

It was one taken only a few years earlier; she, Pidge, with her slightly longer hair. Keith with his terrible (in her opinion) mullet. Lance and his stoner getup. Shiro and his new glasses (at the time Pidge had referred to the two of them as glasses buddies). Coran, with his uniform that had come with his new role in Altea; following in King Alfor and Princess Allura's footsteps, and his dreams.

Hunk was the only one who hadn't changed in the seven years since Voltron. He was still out there doing what he loved; using his gourmet cooking skills for good, spreading happiness and peace, and of course, being with Shay.

As Pidge stared at the photo, her eyes drifted up to the face she always found herself staring at. 

Allura's statue was beautiful, but could never capture the real elegance and kindness that had made Pidge's friend. Looking at it only ever reminded Pidge of the loss that had carved a hole in her heart. 

Blinking back tears, she collapsed onto the bed and threw her arm across her face to shield her eyes. 

Seven years, and she could still remember Allura's voice: powerful. Commanding. The one that could bring all of team Voltron together in a moment's notice. 

Seven years, and Pidge still saw the two glowy pillars (as she used to call them) rising from where Allura would stand. 

So much had changed.

So much was gone.

As Pidge slowly unshielded her eyes, her gaze drifted over to her watch, which read 5:34.

"Quiznak!" She yelled out and jumped to her feet. "Now I'm really late!"

Throwing random things in a bag (two shirts, a rotten apple, and an outdated video game), she was up and out the door before anyone could say King Groggery the Infirm.


	2. Chapter 2

—Keith—

Running in the Marmora training ground, Keith found that his ducking and hitting the Galran soldier before him was the only thing that kept his mind from wandering that day.

Blow after blow of their swords, he continued rolling and attacking only on the defense, as that was what the Blade’s new policy was about: defending the universe from any threat, and being a humanitarian relief organization. 

After the exhaustion caught up to him, Keith dropped his dagger to the ground and took off his helmet, wiping the sweat from his forehead before saying, “I think that’s enough for today, Zethrid.”

The soldier groaned and removed her helmet as well, then threw it to the ground in protest. “Come on!” She moaned. “I was this close to destroying you!”

“That’s the point,” he said as he picked up his weapon. “The Blade of Marmora doesn’t fight for destruction, and we don’t kill anymore unless it’s absolutely necessary.”

She growled and stalked away to the bleachers, where soldiers often stayed to watch battles or oversee aggressive training. No matter how much the Galra Empire had changed over the years, the people still loved a good fight.

“Hey, cutie,” a sweet voice said from behind him. Keith turned just in time to see Ezor plant a kiss on Zethrid’s lips, and he felt his stomach churn.

Those two seriously needed a room.

Keith stood there watching until the two pulled apart to stare at him, and he felt his cheeks redden. Muttering a quick apology that they probably couldn’t hear, he turned and made his way over to Kosmo, who wagged his tail at his approach. 

“At least someone’s happy to see me,” he said quietly, and pet the wolf’s head gently. 

He took hold of Kosmo’s fur, and with a flash, the two were in front of his quarters, but they were not alone.

Kosmo began to growl, and Keith looked to see a Galra soldier standing in front of his door as if he were about to knock. Upon hearing the wolf, the soldier turned and put his fist to his chest. 

“Commander Keith,” the man said. “I was hoping to run into you.”

“In front of my own room,” Keith said, crossing his arms. “What do you want?”

“I was simply meaning to introduce myself. My name is Arnok. I’m sure you’ve heard of me from your mother, Krolia?”

He shook his head. “She must have thought you unimportant.”

Arnok frowned but said nothing in retaliation, and Keith felt a small twinge of disappointment. It had been years since he’d had any sort of battle of quips like he’d experienced with Lance during his Voltron days.

He’d begun to miss it.

The man wasn’t done. “Surely she must have since I’ve been approved to taking over the Blade of Marmora effective two quintants time.”

“What?” Keith wasn’t aware of his blade forming, but he was glad that it was now at his side. Anger was bubbling inside him, and should a battle break out he wanted his weapon ready. “Who told you this?”

“Why, Kolivan himself informed me,” Arnok said with a small smile. “Please, there is no need for weapons. I simply want what’s best for the Galra Empire, and he obviously agrees with me that the Blade of Marmora should not remain simply an organization for peace, something that has already been established. We must prepare to strike, and strengthen ourselves."

"What about the planets that still need help getting back on their feet?" Keith pointed out. "We have work that still needs to be done!"

The soldier shook his head and made a small sound with his lips, a gesture that Keith took to mean something along the lines of 'tsk tsk' in Galra terms. "With all due respect, commander," he began, "the solution to your ongoing problem is very simple. All we need to establish peace in our universe is some control. With our highly able soldiers, we can do anything to keep rebels in line--"

"What you're suggesting, Arnok, is exactly what the empire has been doing for the past ten thousand years." Keith pushed past the soldier and inserted the key in his door. "I don't know what Kolivan is doing telling you that you're in charge now, but he's wrong."

"But--"

"Vrepit sa." With that, he ushered Kosmo into his room and shut the door in the soldier's face.

As soon as Arnok was out of his face, Keith felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders... though it wasn't much help, considering the countless others weighing him down. 

Picking that one off was like taking a kitten from a pile of horses... a bad example, but one that got the point across.

Once he'd caught his breath, Keith lifted his shirt above his head and threw it into his laundry basket, and as Kosmo settled down on the bed, he disrobed completely and went to the shower.

As he scrubbed the sweat from his skin, he thought over what the night would be like. Seeing his friends after a long year of work... it was exciting.

And nervewracking.

Of course, he'd seen some of them over the course of the year. Shiro stopped by with Curtis a few times, while on their test runs of Pidge's new equipment.

Hunk brought over some food now and then for the Blade members after training; he would always get sent away after embarrassing Keith or asking too many inappropriate questions, such as... 

Well, it was mostly that he embarrassed Keith.

Pidge used to get around to traveling, but since the latest representative of Earth was elected--Lillian Morris--she became too busy to visit.

Coran was busy ruling Altea, as well as being the representative for their planet, but he did manage a few hellos here and there.

Then there was Lance.

Although the others had come and gone over the year, Lance hadn't visited at all. He used to come the past few years, always with a bit of farming advice and suggestions to "get rid of that nasty mullet". 

This year, though, the year he actually cut his hair, Lance didn't make a single appearance, and though Keith wanted to go out and see his friends, he was too busy with working with the Blade of Marmora, or worried that should he visit them he'd come off as needy and scare them away.

That's how it had always been for him in the past, at least.

With a jolt of panic, Keith realized he'd stayed in the shower so long spacing out that he'd begun to prune, and rushed out without bothering to wash his hair. 

Practically jumping into the clothes he'd laid out for himself that morning, he was off to Kosmo and flashing away in the next two minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

—Coran—

“Have you the latest news on our foreign affairs, Romelle?” Coran asked as he dusted off one of the many paintings of King Alfor and Princess Allura he had hung up in the new Castle of Lions; it had been built shortly after the miraculous resurfacing of Altea. 

It seemed only appropriate that Coran wanted to fill the castle with memories of the girl who made it all possible. 

“Yes, sir.” The Altean girl beside him flipped a few pages over her clipboard and cleared her throat. “Representatives Kolivan and Krolia send their thanks for the gift basket you sent last phoeb. They say it was a pleasing surprise and unnecessary way of complimenting their last meeting with you.”

“But it was so well done!” Coran exclaimed and waved his right arm so suddenly that the duster in his hand emptied its contents all over the two of them. “Oh, I’m terribly sorry, Romelle,” he fretted as he began to dust the specks from her dress. “I’m afraid I’ve become rather expressive through my body over the years...”

Romelle gave a small smile and shook her head. “No need to worry, sir,” she said sweetly. “I’ve plans later and was meaning to change out of this uniform, anyway.”

He nodded. “You know, I told you that you didn’t need to wear the traditional staff uniform. It seems dreadfully uncomfortable.” 

The girl looked shocked. “And disobey the ancient Altean customs? I’d sooner delve into the belly of a weblum!”

Coran gave a small smile and put a hand on Romelle’s shoulder. “You know, I was just like you when I was younger. Always following laws and customs, no matter how silly they were. But Altea is changing, and for the better. We’re modernizing, and keeping the traditions that count, such as the annual Allura celebration. I know you’ve been waiting for the Altea in the legends you’ve heard for a long time now, but times have changed. We are creating our own customs, for a stronger and closer Altea.”

Romelle nodded slowly. “I do suppose you’re right, sir,” she said softly.

Coran gave a little sigh of frustration and turned to look at the painting of King Alfor and his family. “Romelle, I’ve told you countless times not to treat me as your ruler. I am not royalty, for I could never replace King Alfor or his daughter. I am just the representative for Altea. A figurehead, so to speak.”

“To whom we look for judgement!”

“To whom you should treat as your equal.” Coran turned back to face her. “Which brings me to my next item on my to do list.”

“To do list?” Romelle began to search through her papers, her movements becoming frantic as she could not find what she was looking for. “I’m sorry, Coran, but I don’t seem to have a to do list of yours in my possession at the moment.”

“That’s because it’s in here!” He tapped his head. “My to do list is always the most important document to me which is exactly why I always keep it in my head. It is the safest place possible. Can’t break! Although there was that time when I was a boy where I cracked my head open on the horn of a Emparian Graganoff...” for a moment, it seemed like he was lost in thought, back to the memories of his childhood, but he was back to the present in a few ticks. “Ah well. Nothing a little Altean technology couldn’t fix!”

Romelle giggled, then returned to her business-like attitude. “So what was it that you were meaning to do?”

“Oh, yes, that.” Coran smiled. “Romelle, I’ve come to realize that my time on this planet is fading quickly. Why, I’ve already gotten the slipperies three times in the past two phoebs!”

“What are you getting to, Coran?”

“Well... I’d like to ask you to step up to lead Altea after I’m gone.”

Romelle stepped back in shock. “Me? But... I’ve such little experience!” 

“You were the one to help me organize the Alteans into a peaceful civilization,” Coran pointed out kindly. “And the one who assisted in easing the transition from Lotor’s colony to the new planet. You have hidden talent, Romelle, and I believe you to be the perfect candidate for the role.”

Seeing as she was speechless, Coran nodded and said, “I’ll give you some time to think about it—“

“There’s no need.” Romelle straightened and took a deep breath. “I will rise to the challenge and help maintain the Altea you have created. I will train constantly, study nonstop, and I will not let you down.”

Coran nodded and smiled. “I know you won’t. You have grown so much in the past seven years. I am proud to call you my assistant, and my friend.”

Romelle grinned and gave him a tight hug, one that could have squeezed the life out of him. Although it was painful, he still welcomed her embraces. 

“Now,” he said once she pulled away. “Let’s continue with these foreign affairs, shall we?”

Hours later Coran stumbled into yard, drowsy from the many, many papers he’d had to sort and meetings he’d had to plan. Though Romelle was there to help, there were too many things for her to do all by herself. He just hoped she’d have an assistant of her own once she took over.

He looked up at the enormous statue of Allura and felt his heart swell. It hurt trying to fill the hole that she’d left in his life, since he’d always seen her and Alfor as his family. To let her go without even saying goodbye or seeing if there was any other option that could save her... 

It was too hard to think about.

So instead he watched the children play with their kites and balls and listened to the soft music of a willa, an Altean instrument that he hadn’t heard in deca-phoebs. The fact that the people of Altea were trying to learn more about their history filled him with joy, and the memories that came with the old traditions were welcomed as well.

He walked over to the table below Allura’s statue and smiled. They should be here shortly, he thought to himself. Any dobosh now.

As if on cue, a large roar of an engine sounded overhead, and Coran looked up to see two garrison ships fly down to the landing deck by the castle. A smaller pod followed, and then a Galra ship.

Releasing a breath of anxiety, Coran put on a smile and made his way over to his friends.


	4. Chapter 4

—Shiro—

As he shut off the main engine to his ship, Shiro couldn’t help but feel a pit growing in his stomach. There’s nothing to worry about, he kept telling himself. You’re just seeing your friends again.

But something felt different. He couldn’t place it, but he had a feeling that this wasn’t going to be the standard celebration of Allura.

He walked off the ship just in time to see Lance doing the same, and the two smiled at each other as they continued down their ramps.

“Good to see you again, Lance,” he said once they reached each other. 

He held out his hand for the man to shake, but instead he pulled Shiro in for a hug. 

“Good to see you too, Shiro.”

“There’s my favorite space dad!” A voice called out. The two turned to see Hunk walking up to them, his usual grin shining in the afternoon light. 

Shiro raised an eyebrow. “Space dad?” He wondered aloud. In all the time they’d been in space together, he’d never once been called space dad.

As far as he knew. 

“Well, you know, because you were kinda like our guardian in space, and that’s usually the dad’s role so...” Hunk shook his head, clearly embarrassed. “Never mind. I was just testing it out.”

Shiro laughed and embraced Hunk, then pulled away. “It’s great to see you, Hunk.”

He grinned. “Gosh I’ve missed you guys.”

“Hey!” A voice called out. “You guys having a moment without me?” 

The three turned around to see Pidge running up to them, and soon were all wrapped together in a group hug. 

“It’s been so long since I’ve seen you,” she said to Hunk.

“Yeah, well, spreading food and happiness across the universe does take up a lot of my time,” Hunk said with a sheepish smile.

Pidge punched his arm affectionately and turned to Lance. “God, you’re looking more and more like a stoner each time I see you.”

Lance scoffed. “I do not!” He said, rubbing his hair self consciously. “It’s just my natural style.”

“So all that time we were with Voltron you were using some kind of hair products?” Another voice sounded. 

Shiro knew immediately who he was, and when he turned he saw that he was right. Keith was coming up to them, Coran by his side.

Coran smiled kindly at all of them. “Welcome back, everyone,” he said.

“Good to be back,” Shiro replied.

Once they had all greeted each other and settled down, the former gang of Voltron sat at the table by Allura’s statue.

“I can’t believe it’s been another year already,” Shiro said quietly. 

The group turned to look at him and he instantly felt bad for saying it, though he knew it was important to acknowledge. Another year without Voltron.

Another year without Allura.

Those years hung unspoken over their heads until Hunk cleared his throat. “Well, guys, let’s once again toast to the person who made this,” he gestured to the fields of Altea, “all possible.” With that, he raised his glass. “To Allura.”

“To Allura!” The rest of them cheered.

Shiro looked up at the statue, and could almost feel it staring down at him, as if it could read his thoughts.

He made a small noise in his throat and turned away. “So, Hunk, how are things going with your ‘culinary empire’?” He asked. 

Hunk nodded with a grin. “Oh, yeah. It’s great. I’m meeting so many new aliens, some of them not so nice but the ones who are are amazing! Like I met this one girl who’s a jinla and she taught me how to braid these little strands together into a pattern.” He lifted up a string from his pocket, all knotted up and frayed at the ends. When the others laughed, he frowned. “Okay, I’m not that good at it yet. But it’s like my mom always says, practice makes perfect!”

“And how’s Shay doing?” Pidge asked. “Does she miss the Balmera like you do Earth?”

Hunk shrugged. “Actually, I think she’s doing great. We’re having a lot of fun out there in space.”

Lance made a kissy face. “Ooh, you two are getting some alone time?”

Hunk scrunched up his face. “No! Well, yeah...”

“Leave him alone, Lance,” Keith cut in. 

Lance lifted his hands in surrender and leaned back in his chair, pressing no further.

“What about you, Shiro?” Coran asked. “Are things alright with Curtis?”

“Hmm?” Shiro’s gaze had shifted to the statue again, but he was brought back when Coran spoke. “Oh, yes, we’re great.”

The others looked at him, as if expecting to hear more, but he just sighed and turned to Pidge, hoping to change the subject. “How are things going at the garrison?” He asked.

Pidge raised an eyebrow, and he knew that she was suspicious of his intentions. After all, they both worked in the garrison; why wouldn’t he know how things were going?

After a moment her face changed and he saw with relief that she’d shaken the suspicion off. “They could be going better. Representative Morris has been breathing over my shoulder ever since she was elected. ‘Miss Holt,’” she said in a high pitched voice that made everyone laugh, “‘you must have these new ships to me by Friday. Get me a portable ion cannon, invent this weapon, invent that weapon.’” She shook her head. “Honestly, sometimes I want to get a robot to tear her mouth off. If that was possible.”

Hunk chuckled and she let a small smile onto her lips.

Shiro wasn’t sure if anyone else had seen it, but he certainly saw some kind of spark between the two.

It was probably nothing.

Still, his old friend Liam used to be able to point out a possible connection between two people no matter how hard they tried to conceal it. He’d seen it with him and Adam, and was the one who’d brought them together. Lost in thought, Shiro looked over at Lance, who had become suspiciously quiet, and was moving his food around with his fork. 

As if he knew his thoughts, Hunk piped up. “Lance!” He said a little too eagerly, startling everyone at the table. “How are things back on Earth? Meeting a lot of ladies?” 

Keith had a quiet smile on his face, but as he took a sip of his drink Shiro saw that smile dip into a scowl. Maybe Pidge wasn’t the only one in need of help.

Lance’s smile faded a bit, but he didn’t hesitate when he said, “yeah. Tons. It’s just...” Shiro leaned in, but before Lance could finish the group heard an alarm sound, and none of them could get a word in before Altea went up in flames.


	5. Chapter 5

—Lance—

Figures that one of the only good things left in his life had to go ahead and blow up.

As he came to, Lance coughed up the ash clogging his throat and grunted as a sudden weight fell onto his back.

“Qui... quiznak,” he gasped, barely able to get the words out. He felt uncontrollable tears well up in his eyes, the pain excruciating. Using all the strength he possessed, he looked around to find his friends.

Shiro’s metal arm was visible among the rubble, and he could see Pidge’s glasses cracked and resting on the ground. She was nowhere in sight. 

With a jolt of panic, he looked up at Allura’s statue, as he always did when he was nervous. Every time it managed to calm him down.

This was not one of those times, though, because the remnant of his first love was now gone, and with a stabbing pain in his chest, Lance realized that the rocks he was currently crushed under were the remains of his beloved statue.

“Allura,” he whispered, his voice breaking. 

Failing to save her still hurt him from years before, and seeing now that he couldn’t even save her statue? It was killing him. 

A groan sounded beside him, and he saw a barely conscious Keith appear from beneath the statue’s rubble. 

As Lance struggled to get to his friend, a roar of an engine sounded above him. When he looked up, the pit growing in his stomach only worsened. 

A Galra battle ship was overhead, its ion cannon charging and pointed directly at them. 

“What the.... no no no...” Lance scrambled to his feet, ignoring the pain in his limbs as he did so, and ran to Keith. “Come on, we’ve got to go!” 

But Keith was too disoriented to even comprehend what was happening, and after countless attempts to get him up, Lance was exhausted and ready to accept his defeat. 

It wouldn’t be so terrible, right? Not much was left for him, anyway... 

As the ion cannon was about to fire, Lance shut his eyes, but after a few seconds he realized he was still alive and that the ship was gone. 

As if it was never there. 

Lance stayed put for a minute, convinced that if he moved the ship would reappear and shoot at him, but Keith and Shiro looked about ready to die, and he knew that he had to get them into a cryopod immediately.

Lance looked around desperately to see if he could find Pidge or Hunk or Coran, but after a few minutes he gave up. By the time he’d find them, Shiro and Keith could be seriously hurt. 

Or worse.

Using all the strength he possessed, Lance picked Keith up bridal style and tried to carry him to the castle, but collapsed before he could even take a step.

“God, Keith, can’t you lay off the food goo once in a while?” He muttered.

To his relief, two Alteans had spotted them among the wreckage and were at his side in less than a quintant.

Lance felt a small rush of hope and looked over his shoulder to see if maybe he could find the others, but they were out of sight and he felt his body begin to betray him to the fatigue.

The Altean men that had come to his aid had put Lance in the cryopods along with his friends, yet he had been the first one to fully heal.

Shiro came out next. As his pod opened, Lance jumped up from the walk he had been leaning on and ran to his side.

“Shiro! Thank god. How are you?”

Shiro shook his head slowly. “I... what happened, Lance?” He glanced over at Keith’s resting body. “The last thing I remember was the dinner and then you helping me into that pod.”

Lance nodded. “There was a Galra attack.”

Shiro’s eyebrows creased together. “What? No... that’s not possible. The war is over. Kolivan and Krolia would never bring harm to the Alteans. Besides, Krolia knew that Keith would be here today. Why would she open fire?”

He shook his head. “I’m not sure, but I know what I saw.”

Shiro nodded. “I believe you,” he said softly.

Lance looked over at Keith, either to make sure he was still breathing or just to take a look at him, he wasn’t sure. 

“So...” his attention was brought back to Shiro’s voice, and he looked to see the man with a small smile on his face. “Something on your mind?”

Lance hesitated, then said, “I’m fine, thanks.” Shiro frowned. “You know you can talk to me about anything. I don’t know if you remember, but according to Hunk I’ve been referred to as the ‘space dad’.” He crossed his arms, and Lance was suddenly aware of how fatherly he seemed. 

“Alright...” he said after a moment. “I, uh...” he looked back at Keith and felt a little better for some reason. “I came out to my family.” 

Shiro raised an eyebrow. “Really?” He said, and Lance knew that his interest was piqued. 

“Yeah. It was about time,” he said slowly. “I’m twenty four years old. If I can’t let my mom know I’m dating a guy, I’ve got a pretty sad life.” 

Shiro nodded knowingly. “You were very brave to do that, Lance. I’m proud of you. So how’d they take it?” 

Lance sighed. “Unfortunately, not well. My parents are very traditional, and said that it’s okay because I technically don’t have to be with guys.” 

“Ouch.” 

“Yeah.” Lance sat down on the floor and hugged his knees. “Once I explained to them that I might want to marry a guy in the end, they asked me to leave.” 

Shiro sat beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. “They’ll come around. Trust me. I went through the same thing when I came out to my parents.” 

Lance blinked back his tears and looked up at him. “I’m sorry,” he muttered. “What’s going on with you and Curtis? You were acting weird about it earlier.” 

Shiro was silent, then, “Curtis wants to start a family.” 

Lance sat up. “Really? That’s great! Congratulations!” 

He smiled and shook his head. “You don’t understand, Lance. I told him no.” 

Lance’s face fell. The first good news that day, and it was already squandered. “Why?” He asked. 

Shiro shrugged and looked away. “I just... I’m not ready. Curtis and I aren’t even married yet. Why would we look to adopt? What if the kid doesn’t like me? Or if things don’t work out between us?” 

“Shiro.” Lance gave the man a reassuring smile. “You’re our space dad. If anyone can start a successful family, it’s you.”

Shiro hesitated then smiled at him. “Thanks, Lance.” 

“Anytime.” 

Just then, Keith’s pod opened and the man stumbled out, then looked over at the two of them. “What... what just happened?” 

Shiro shook his head. “I wish I knew. Come on, we’ve gotta find the others before it’s too late.”


	6. Chapter 6

—Hunk—

Despite having grown into his larger size and learning battle strategies from his years in Voltron, Hunk still had trouble with his balance, which would explain why it hadn’t taken much for the explosion to knock him halfway across Altea.

Maybe not halfway across, but the idea was similar.

Spitting out a couple of rocks from his mouth, Hunk tried to get a grip of his surroundings, only to find that he was more lost than that time he'd been to a carnival maze with his family on a visit to Samoa. 

"Quick, Hunk," he muttered to himself. "What are strategies for when you don't know where you are?"

After several moments of talking to himself, he'd devised a master plan.

Step 1. Look for any familiar surroundings.

Hunk carefully pulled himself out from the pile of rubble he'd been buried under and squinted. Not too far away he could see the Castle of Lions, though it looked to be a longer walk than he'd have preferred. With a sigh, he tried to find Allura's statue to see if the others were still there, but it must have been too small for him to see at this distance.

Step 2. Find the others.

He was about to push apart the rocks and dig until he found someone, namely Pidge since she could build some type of device that would help them locate the others more easily, but ultimately decided against it. Instead, he climbed up the highest pile of rubble and scanned the field around him.

For a moment, it looked like he was all alone out there and he'd have to find a way back himself, but then he saw a gloved hand appear and heard a male mutter "quiznak!" from under the rocks.

"Coran!" Hunk raced over to the rocks and cleared them away to reveal the Altean, steaming and dusty. "Thank goodness. I thought I was gonna have to walk all the way back to the castle by myself."

Coran climbed out into the sunlight and dusted himself off. "What in the name of King Alfor happened?" He exclaimed. "And where are we? That blast seems to have knocked us farther than a Yupper can run in a day!" 

Hunk glanced around. "Where are the others?" He asked worriedly. 

As if in answer to his question, a voice piped up. "Guys! Are you there? I can't find my glasses!" 

It was Pidge! 

With a breath of relief, he turned towards the sound, but couldn't see anything. 

"Where are you?" He called out, cupping his hands around his mouth as if to amplify his voice. 

"How would I know, being stuck under these rocks?" 

Shouldering off her clipped tone Hunk followed the sound of her voice until he was able to locate her. After that, he only needed to dig a medium-sized hole for her small body to get through. 

"Did you see what happened back there?" Coran asked her anxiously. "Perhaps there was a malfunction on one of the lights that were surrounding the table. They weren't using standard Altean energy sources as per usual. Could it have been wired wrong?" 

"That wasn't any light malfunctioning," Pidge said, her eyes squinting in the light. "That was an explosive. And from the looks of the damage, I'd say it's Galran." 

Coran's eyes clouded with concern. "No... the war fully ended when Haggar and Allura sacrificed themselves. The conflict is over and done. Why would they attack?" 

Hunk looked towards the castle. "And why would they stop at Allura's statue?" 

"Maybe it was a message." Pidge seemed to be trying to get a glimpse of her surroundings, but it was probably impossible without her highly prescripted glasses. 

Hunk couldn't help but feel bad for her. First an explosion, and now she had to be almost blind in unfamiliar territory? 

Coran didn't seem concerned. "A message for what?" He exclaimed while bouncing around frantically. "We've been allies with them for seven years! Why on Altea would they launch an attack, and such a small one at that?" 

Hunk sighed. "I don't know. But we should head back to the castle to treat our injuries. We're lucky we're not dead." 

"What injuries?" Pidge examined herself... or tried to, at least. Hunk could see her just fine and was able to see that she had multiple cuts and bruises, some that needed more treatment than others. 

"We can sort this all out once we get to the castle," Coran said impatiently. "Now, where are the others?" 

Hunk bit his lip nervously. "Actually, I never found them." 

Coran blinked. "You what? How are we supposed to get everyone to safety when we don't have half of our group?" 

"I don't know! I was hoping Pidge would be able to build some kind of tracking device." 

"For that, I'd need to have planted trackers on the others beforehand," Pidge said. "And without my glasses, I'm blind as a bat, meaning I'm useless." 

"Aww, you're not useless, Pidge," Hunk said, trying to console her. 

"Actually, in this case, she is," Coran said matter-of-factly with a twirl of his mustache. 

"Coran! You're not helping," Hunk exclaimed. 

"What? It's the truth! Without reliable data, one cannot come up with a helpful solution." 

"But-" 

"He's right, Hunk," Pidge said. "If we're gonna make it back to the castle before our cuts get infected we're going to have to stop focusing on getting me to build something. We're going to have to walk to the caste and get a vehicle to come back with for the others. Then we can bring some things to treat their wounds when they come to." 

Hunk knew that she was right, especially since she was the smartest out of all three of them. If anyone was to come up with a master plan, it was Pidge. He'd only gotten through two steps with his. 

"What if we don't make it back in time?" He asked worriedly. 

Pidge shook her head and began to walk towards the castle, but had to be pulled back by Coran since she was going the wrong way. "The blast didn't seem to have been too close that any of us would sustain major injuries. Besides, with the cryopods intact they shouldn't have a problem." 

Although he wasn't all too happy with the plan, Hunk reluctantly agreed to begin the journey to the castle. Unfortunately, they hadn't had enough time at the dinner to get some food into their stomachs, and he could already feel his tummy beginning to growl. 

It was going to be a long walk.


End file.
